This invention relates to a receptacle and a plug for an optical connector, and an optical connector comprised of these elements connected together.
With the recent advances in optical communication technology, optical communications are very frequently transmitted not only over long distances but also over short distances. Short-distance transmission is required, for example, in wirings within an optical communication machine or between optical communication machines. Furthermore, irrespective of the transmission distances, relaying of optical communication wirings becomes necessary in order to ensure transmission of optical communications. The structure of an optical connector used in transmitting optical communications is of paramount importance for securing an accurate transmission of optical communications.